deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Gohan
|-|1 = |-|2 = |-|3 = |-|4 = |-|5 = |-|6 = Gohan is a character from Dragon Ball Z, Kai, and Super and the son of Goku. He went up against Superboy, twice in both an episode of One Minute Melee and DBX. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Gohan VS Hulk * Gohan vs Naruto * Gohan vs. Orion * Son Gohan vs Sailor Chibi Moon * Gohan vs Saitama (Abandoned) * Shazam vs Son Gohan * Gohan vs. Superboy (Completed) * Gohan vs Supergirl (Completed) * Gohan VS Superman As Teen Gohan * Teen gohan vs boruto (Abandoned) With the Team Z-Fighters * Z-Fighters VS Justice League Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 2 * Losses: 0 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Archie Megaman * Asura (Asura's Wrath) * Boruto Uzumaki * Invincible (Image Comics) * Jenny Wakeman/XJ-9 (My Life as a Teenage Robot) * Luke Skywalker (Star Wars) * Power Girl * Raven * Sally Acorn * Shazam * Sol Badguy (Guilty Gear) * Tails * Tifa Lockhart As Kid Gohan * Cream the Rabbit (Sonic the Hedgehog) History Death Battle Info Background * Full Name: Son Gohan * Age: 23 * Height: 5'9" (176 cm) * Weight: 134 lbs (61 kg) * Specie: Saiyan/Human hybrid * Family/Relatives: ** Goku (Saiyan Father) ** Chi-Chi (Human Mother) ** Raditz (Saiyan Uncle) ** Goten (Younger Brother) ** Videl (Human Wife) ** Pan (Daughter) ** Hercule Satan (Human Father-in-law) ** Bardock (Saiyan Grandfather) ** Gine (Saiyan Grandmother) ** Ox-King (Human Grandfather) Powers and Abilities * Martial Arts ** Gohan is a master of martial arts * Saiyan Power ** Since Gohan is a Saiyan, he gets a lot stronger after recovering from deadly injuries and can get gradually stronger over the course of a fight *Rage ** Gohan gets stronger the angrier he is * Ki ** Gohan can use ki to enhance his power, fly, sense others, and perform multiple special techniques: ***Ki Blasts/Ki Waves: ****Gohan can shoot out powerful spheres and beams of ki from his hands. He can shoot out a barrage of them to attack his opponent. *** Kamehameha **** Gohan cups his hands together, charges the attack, brings his hands forward and shoots a large blast of ki. The strongest variation is the gigantic Ultimate Kamehameha which he used to beat Cell. *** Masenko **** Gohan places both of his hands to his head, charges the attack, thrusts his hands forward, and shoots out a blast of ki. Quicker than the Kamehameha but not as powerful * Transformations ** Super Saiyan *** Gohan's hair extends upwards and turns a golden color. He gets a large increase in power. ** Super Saiyan 2 *** Similar to the first Super Saiyan form, but stronger and with electrical sparks ** Potential Unleashed/Mystic Gohan/Ultimate Gohan *** Gohan gets surrounded with white ki and becomes vastly stronger, more so than he does even as a Super Saiyan 2 Feats * Pushed Frieza in his 3rd back when enraged * Defeated Cell and seven Cell Jrs. * Killed Bojack and his gang (Non-Canon) * Humiliated Super Buu during their first encounter. * Badly damaged Radtiz with a headbutt as a child. * Able fought Goku in his Super Saiyan Blue form, and his power was stated by the narrator to rival Goku's at that point (Though he was defeated once Goku utilized the Kaio-Ken) * Defeated Botamo of Universe 6 * Defeated Obuni from Universe 10 * Defeated the Universe 6 Namekians Saoneru and Pirina with Piccolo * Helped Frieza defeat Dyspo (By sacrificing himself) * Tied with Kefla in the manga. * Can deflect bullets with one finger while drunk. Faults * Cannot breathe in space, * Like Future Trunks, Kid Trunks, Goten, Bulla and Pan, Gohan lacks the Saiyan spirit and is less determined than Pure Saiyans (Goku, Vegeta, Bardock, etc) due to his human side inheritance taking over him ** Lost his motivations and will to fight as he got older, preferring to fulfill his childhood dream and become a scholar. And he would only train and fight to protect his loved ones or if necessary. * Can be blinded by his own fury, which can lead to serious consequences. * Gohan was prone to overconfidence, even dipping into sadism during his battle with Cell and seeking to prolong his suffering as retaliation for his crimes. * But some reason, can't catch an earring while sober. Death Battle Info Kid_Gohan_Budokai_Tenkaichi_2.jpg great-saiyaman.jpg C4_OC6zUoAAl1Og.jpg|ssj dragon-ball-fighterz.png Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Asian Combatants Category:Combatants that can transform Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Dragon Ball Z Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Manipulators Category:Half Human Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Japan Combatants Category:Ki Users Category:Male Category:Martial Artist Category:Protagonist Category:Rage Powered Combatans Category:Returning One Minute Melee Combatants Category:Saiyans Category:Shapeshifters Category:Shounen Jump Combatants Category:Shueisha Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Telekinetic Fighters Category:Returning DBX Combatants